


Dumbass

by cereal_whore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually nah he'd be pretty well off, Kuroo has anxiety, M/M, and kageyama is just their blueberry friend., but he's becoming a college student so go with it., he has issues too, main pairing is Kuroken, so kenma and oikawa are surprisingly good roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cereal_whore/pseuds/cereal_whore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell leaves their door unlocked?<br/>Apparently these handful of idiots do.<br/>-It took Kageyama a total of five seconds to realize this isn't his friend's dorm room after seeing the small figure curled up on the couch.<br/>-It took Oikawa less than ten seconds to realize this isn't his dorm room, after sniffing the air and realizing it doesn't have its usual lavender scent.<br/>-Kenma knew without even looking up from his device; he was just too lazy to point it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. onnnne

Kageyama instantly freezes at the sight of a small figure, swathed in blankets, and vivid orange hair poking out from the top, peacefully sleeping on the ratty couch.  _This isn't Oikawa and Kenma's room._ After all, he has never seen a person with such an odd hair color hanging around the two. And besides, when did they have such a torn couch? Sure, the twos' couch didn't fare much better, but it wasn't ever blue.

Oikawa, distracted by dropping the multiple shopping bags that were dragging down his toned arms, finally prioritize settling down after dropping his entire selection of clothes that he insisted on buying when they visited the mall, only to stop. His nose wrinkles. The obvious scent of sweat lingers in the humid air, and he winces. He never slept with such high temperatures; it's not good for his hair. His nose wrinkles at the distinct scent that also intermingles with the disgusting odor of sweat: honey. The two smells toning each other out, the two scents aren't necessarily distasteful. However, Oikawa can clearly determine that there's no sort of 'lavender' smell identified at all. And he always insists on using lavender as the air freshener in their room. 

This isn't his and Kenma's room.

Kenma, used to playing his game whenever he walked up the three flight of stairs up to his floor where he lives, has conceived his lifeline of just knowing that there are fifty-seven steps in total before he reaches his floor. And whenever he plays his games, he'd count nineteen steps, then expect one floor, then another nineteen, and another, until in total he has counted fifty-seven, before reaching his floor.

That's his plan. By counting to nineteen, he knows when to expect a slight hesitation in elevation, so then he knows not to trip or fumble, and possibly lose on his game. This way, he can play on his electronic while walking up the stairs, so that he may reach to his room and collapse on his bed only to continue that level.

Today, he had counted thirty-eight steps. 

They'd miss a floor.

But Kenma, his attention and care only focused on his game, didn't really give a shit as he figured Oikawa and Kageyama would eventually figure it out, as they will come realize the dorm room's door is locked.

However, coincidentally, and to Kenma's disapproval, this door, bearing the same room number as their's on another floor, remains unlocked. Then again, in college dorms, rarely anyone actually lock their doors other than people who want to keep out their friends from pranking them whenever they're out, or just to keep them from stealing their stuff. But Kenma's too lazy to do it [even though he often judges others who don't lock their doors as well] and Oikawa's circle of friends is so large, that every day a couple often come over to crash and party, therefore Oikawa rarely locks the door with his key either. 

Today, they had done the same as usual: shut their door and not bother with their keys. They had left to visit Kageyama, who has yet to enter college at his age, and went to the mall as a group. Kenma wanted to visit his favorite game store to see if they have released any new video games this week, and Kageyama and Oikawa can go and ogle over the newstands that contain news in the world of volleyball, while lounge about in the sport stores and food court, where they all happen to love.

Kenma finds volleyball interesting and fun, for sure-

But he sometimes wonders if his two said friends are aware they're alienating themselves from anything that doesn't concern volleyball. 

Thankfully, Oikawa had proven him wrong with both his belief and thought. Unfortunately, Kenma wasn't necessarily happy being dragged from store to store to be criticized by Oikawa about his sense of style, and watch the brat grab various outfits that he deemed as worthy of his 'perfect body'. 

And so, Kenma decided, that the two idiots beside him probably deserve this, as they practically barged into a random dorm. 

Slightly amused, and perhaps even a bit interested, he flickers his amber eyes over the screen of his device after pausing his game. There, on the couch, Kenma sees only a mess of orange underneath multiple blankets of various pastel colors. And the stench of this room is overwhelming as well, even though the scent isn't necessarily horrid. However, other than the odd scent, this place is relatively neat. 

"Guys. It's not that big of a deal. Just pick up your stuff, and go." Kenma sighs slightly, rounding to Oikawa, who stares at him with a droll expression, clearly not pleased by Kenma's lack of panic in the situation they've stumbled upon. "Clearly, they're either asleep or not here so no damage done, let's go-"

"Volleyball." Kenma blinks, and then frowns, irritated by being interrupted, until he turns around to see Kageyama, pointing at the said ball lying in the corner. "These people play volleyball."

"Guys, we should-"

The door behind them slam open, and Kenma groans the moment he hears:

"HEY HEY-oh shit who are these people? You guys didn't tell me other than Shrimpy others are staying here-"

"No wait we don't know them-"

"Shit-"


	2. TWWWo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -When Oikawa tries to convince the big brute that he wasnt a worth killing-  
> -and fails.

It's like an interrogation. 

Stoic and awkward, Kenma draws his knees up to his chest, all the while hissing at the taller man with the extreme bedhead. He's still extremely bitter over the ordeal earlier, when the sardonic man confiscated his PSP, as well acknowledging how he resembles a 'kitten', and because Kenma refused to give out his name out of spite over his device; the man decided to just christen him 'Kitten'. And so far, Kenma's unable to make him stop. 

"Seriously, we just wandered in and-" Oikawa stammers, clearly trying to clear things up. Kenma supposes he could help-

But he doesn't want to. 

And Kageyama, being as dense as ever, had decided to remain remote except for pointing out flaws in Oikawa's story, and probably making them even more suspicious. "Look, they clearly just got the wrong dorm, so let's just leave them alone-" The shortest male out of the three who had forced them to sit on the couch [away from the orange-haired boy], is clearly the most logical one, and instead of screaming the moment he walked in to see intruders, had just told them flatly to get out. But then, his friends had decided they needed to be questioned. 

"Why are you guys even like this? I mean, it's clear that you randomly have people crash in here at the most random times-" Kenma begins, exasperated, however, his sigh was stunted by the loud, rambunctious boy who screeches:

"Because you could be from the Alpha side!" Kenma blinks, and narrows his eyes. 

"I don't even attend college." Kageyama begins, and silence falls among them as they turn to Kageyama, startled by his sudden twist of topic.

Then, the rational one says: "Wait. So you don't attend college, but you do?" Kenma ignores the accusatory finger that the man stabs in his direction. "I mean, no offense but..."

"Yes. I'm aware that Kageyama is taller." Kenma snaps, unable to reprimend a nasty tone from curling off his tongue.

Then, to his shock, causing Kenma to recoil and flatten himself against the couch, the oddly colored-haired boy gasps theatrically.  _"So his name is Kageyama!"_   Then, he stops. "Wait. I know everyone on campus. We don't have a Kageyama."

Snorting, Mr. Bedhead slaps his  _irritatingly annoying_ friend on the back. "Bo, I mean...I think I recognize these three. Kageyama, you're from Karasuno highschool, aren't you? And a third year, as well." He snaps his fingers. "I know him because he plays volleyball. He's the genius setter." Kenma blatantly disregards Oikawa, who sulks at the label, 'genius'. However, Kageyama just nods humbly, clearly confused by this whole ordeal. "So he really is a high schooler. In that case, get out!" He shouts, and Kageyama flinches, clearly taken back by his sudden outburst. "Your friends must stay, however!" At this, Kageyama shakily stands up, obviously still startled and unconscious of this entire situation. Kenma is as well.  _I just want to go home..._

"Uh. Okay. Goodbye." Kageyama clears his throat, but then, unsurprisingly, Oikawa leans over, and grips onto Kageyama's sleeve. 

 _"NOO! Tobio-chan don't leave me!"_ At this, Kageyama glowers at Oikawa, and Kenma can practically feel his hostility oozing out of the boy. However, used to Kageyama's intimidating presence, Kenma doesn't care. Rather, he's focused on Oikawa, who's practically clambering over his lap in desperation to stop Kageyama from leaving them. "Pudding-chan is no help, and at least while you're here I can use you as a scapegoat- _ouch."_ Kenma glances at Oikawa unapologetically as he tugs on the brunette's silky hair, causing him to reflexively release Kageyama's shirt. At this, the ebony-haired boy nods in Kenma's direction with an approving expression, before leaving. 

"Whoa. Kageyama is a scary boy." Whistles the smirking one, clearly impressed by Kageyama's simple way of transitioning from a confused dork to a boy who carries the wrath of a demon. 

"Kenma-chan, you're no help." Echoes Oikawa.

Kenma then shoves Oikawa back into a sitting position, and the boy scoffs in response. "So Kitten, people call you 'Pudding-chan' and 'Kenma'?" Kenma doesn't acknowledge Mr. Bedhead's persistent need to start a conversation with him. "Kenma, don't ignore me!" He does.

"So. You two aren't from the Alpha side, are you?"

"I am so confused."

"Kenma-chan!" He doesn't even turn to face Oikawa, who gasped at Kenma's monotone claim. "The school's split into two, the Alphas, and Omegas. How do you not know this? You've been here for about half a year already!" Kenma just stares at the television that's placed behind the two other noisy guys, refusing to clap eyes with anyone else in this room. Honestly, he prefers Kageyama's presemce. Of course, with Kageyama and Oikawa together, there's this unspoken rivalry, but the two get along considerably well. But when alone with either one, Kageyama is definitely better as there's no need to diffuse the silence, and the two are considerably socially awkward. 

"I don't care." And Kenma's nose scrunches. "If this is so important; how come I've never heard of this before?" He challenges.

"Because you pay attention to your games more than the student body itself." Kenma shrugs, unable to retaliate to that. And personally, Kenma doesn't find it weird that he chooses games over socializing, anyways. "It's not actually part of the school's handbook or whatever, but among the students, there are two sides. The Alphas and Omegas. And also, let's be honest; there's no way that the students of this college are remotely smart enough to come up with something creative for a name."

"Hey, I like the names!" The ashen-haired boy gripes. 

"Point proven-" Murmurs the male who seems as if he has a permanent scowl ironed onto his face. Kenma supposes that he would as well, if he was forced to bunk with two pestering idiots. Mr. Bedhead snickers, and the boy continues to complain as he notices his friend snorting.

"And you choose a side. It's basically a prank-war. Basically, you want the other team to submit, and whichever team admits defeat first, the leader of that team becomes a slave to the leader of the other team." Kenma stares at Oikawa, who's practically beaming from excitement.

"That sounds stupid." Kenma states blankly, and returns to staring at the glossy screen of the offed television, persistently ignoring Oikawa's distraught expression.

"You know, I'm pretty sure these people really just wandered into the wrong dorm." The reaseonable one, so far, the only one that Kenma can probably tolerate at the moment, points at the bags that Kenma forgotten about. "These are full of clothes. Now, all I want to do is just get peace, and eat dinner. So please just kick them out now." He snarls, his husky voice directed into a growl, and the other two roommates do not seem particularly frightened, despite how the male seems strong enough to snap both their necks even though he's shorter. 

"Yes, but which side are you on?" The one with the vibrant amber eyes questions dramatically. 

"I didn't know this feud thing existed until now. And I'm going to continue to pretend as if I don't know it." Kenma explains dryly. His fingers twitches.  _I just want my PSP, and go home._  

"I don't choose a side." Oikawa smiles, his eyes flashing as he peeks out from his hooded eyelids. "But I bet if I do, I can get the entire female population to join that team." Kenma doesn't argue against this, as he's probably correct on that matter. 

"Oh, so you're the famous Oikawa Tooru!" Mr. Bedhead says. "I kinda guessed once you walked in. But I don't ever see you, so-" He shrugs without care. Oikawa looks momentarily offended that someone hasn't seen his face.

"Oikawa Tooru?" The other gapes. "I heard you were _that_ setter. Toss for me!"

"No." Oikawa retaliates without hesitation. Kenma assumes that the boy's annoyingly innocent countenance when he requested, reminds Oikawa of Kageyama back when they were much younger.

"And so, Kitten-"

"Don't call me that."

"I would like to say, join us! We're on the Alpha team! I mean, Iwaizumi over there doesn't care-but still!" He clasps his hands together.

"No."

"I'm not doing this with you." Oikawa proclaims. "But, now that you've thoroughly interrogated us, we shall take our leave now. Thank you...for you...hospitality." He chirps. "Good bye!" He begins to gather up his bags. Kenma quickly follows, glad that he's out of the room with the suffocating presence of the boys.

It's only when he walks out, does he realize- 

_I forgot my PSP._

* * *

Kenma hates doing this. He hates going alone. He hates everything loud, obnoxious-

So basically everything that sets foot on this campus in general.

And he hates what he's doing right now. 

"Look, I told you little Kitten would return!" Is the first sentence he hears the moment the door he knocked on flings open. Kenma hisses. Mr. Bedhead towers over him, his hooded eyes fixated on him. Kenma shudders, but he's not necessarily afraid. Just...creeped out by this boy's strange behavior and lack of personal space.

"Kuroo leave him alone!" A voice that Kenma identifies as the Iwaizumi one, shouts from inside.

"Oh, ho-ho-," Thing 2 appears, with his equally loud behavior and lilting tone that reminds Kenma of Oikawa. "He did, didn't he." 

Fuck.

* * *

Oikawa stares at Kenma. Now, Kenma's a generally rational one. However, around his games, he does unfathomable things for them. Such as this. "Just buy a new PSP." Oikawa suggests.

"It has my level and character saved on it." 

Oikawa groans in frustration. "So, what I'm hearing is that they want us to conduct a huge prank on the Omega leader's dorm room, which mind you-should be incredibly guarded considering his position,  _just to get back a device?_ " However, as he peers at Kenma, he feels instantly empathetic. 

"Yeah. You're right. I'll just buy-" Oikawa winces. Kenma rarely complains, despite always seeming immature disregarding his coldness. He doesn't eat, sleep, do his homework or stuff without someone telling him to. While many may think Kenma's generally the adult of their relationship, it goes both ways as the two of them both hold something in their top priority, and they always lack self-care or consciousness without someone having to drag them out to actually take care of themselves.

And to Kenma, video games are important, but he wouldn't drag his friends through hell just for that. 

"No, no-" Oikawa stands up with a mock aura of courage. "We shall get that back! But first, let me talk to them. Maybe I can bribe them."

* * *

"So, you're Bokuto-san, aren't you? I recognized you." Back in highschool, he crushed Bokuto-san's team. He's sure of it. Oikawa was just feigning ignorance earlier, when he acted as if he didn't know them. He knows everyone who concerns volleyball.  _Bokuto-san. Incredible strength. Position; ace. However, experiences mood swings and is discouraged quite easily._

He knew all of them. After all, they were in rival volleyball teams. It was practically Oikawa's job to learn about them. Actually, he's not necessarily sure about the quiet one, Iwaizumi, as much. But, volleyball tryouts are in a week, and Oikawa suspects he'll see a lot more of him, considering how earlier he came back into the room with a volleyball. Of course, Iwaizumi came back to find Oikawa leaning across the table, glowering at Kuroo, who's smirking in response. 

"Bokuto-san, if I toss for you, will you give me back the PSP?" the boy's vivid eyes glisten dangerously, and Oikawa smirks. "And Kuroo," He turns to Kuroo.  _Position. Middle Blocker. Kuroo Tetsurou. Incredibly smart. Majors with science. Surprisingly he never ran into me considering I participate in the same building. Then again chemistry and astrology are two different things._

"What the hell are you all doing?" Iwaizumi questions without any sort of excitement hidden in his voice after realizing Oikawa isn't going to leave.

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san, isn't it?" 

"Get out."

"Eh? Iwaizumi-san, such a brute!" Oikawa had labeled Iwaizumi as some sort of empathetic, kind but gruff man upon their meeting yesterday, as he kept on trying to convince his friends to not cause trouble. However, it's clear that Iwaizumi didn't do it out of sympathy; just to avoid troublesome encounters. Fair enough. "Iwa-chan you must be kinder to your guests-"

"What did you just call me?"

"Iwa-chan." Oikawa giggles smugly as Kuroo crashes out of his chair, wheezing, while Bokuto laughs. "Oh shit-" Oikawa hisses as Iwaizumi leans forward, and yanks Oikawa's collar towards him, practically strangling Oikawa. 

Oikawa's proximity with Iwaizumi is to the distance where he can count the flecks of russet in the boy's brown eyes. "You call me that again and I'll wring your neck." Oikawa doesn't respond as he releases the grip on his shirt, and instead, he slowly sits down in a chair. Oikawa mutely stares ahead, as he remains stiff on the chair.

"He's not talking."

"Shit, Iwaizumi, I think you broke him."

Oikawa quickly recovers, as he slowly grins sinisterly, before taunting: "Ah? Iwa-chan. I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff-"

He shrieks as the chair goes flying over his head.

As Oikawa makes his ungraceful escape out the room, all the while laughing, he realizes with a rather disheartened thought, that he was not able to bribe them into returning Kenma's PSP, and that they really have to do this. Groaning, Oikawa, for some odd reason, feels particularly lighthearted of encountering these strange men once more. After all; there's something about nearly getting his head taken off by a chair, that arouses his curiosity upon this particular individual. 

Most of the students treat him as some sort of national treasure, always careful and fake around him, in hopes of receiving something. Usually reputation.

However, Iwaizumi barely knows him [which is strange], doesn't seem to care about his flawless features, and already lasted longer than most people who got to know the real him, on their tolerance level: five seconds. It took five seconds before Iwaizumi decided he would deal with jail time later after exterminating Oikawa. 

Few people treat Oikawa as such. Only Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who also take part in this college, treat him like a normal human being, or in their case, swamp scum. And Oikawa, while he would never confess aloud, enjoys such treatment. Makes him feel like his personality is worth something. And Oikawa, stimulated by his meeting with Iwaizumi, desperately would love to become closer to a boy who doesn't care about status or popularity. 

Besides, nothing like near-death-experiences to bring two people together, is that not right?

* * *

"No." Sugawara glares at the brunette, who just in response, bats his eyelashes. "I refuse to let Kageyama join in with your gang activity." The lithe male states firmly, his steel eyes flickering over Oikawa with an expression of disdain. "And besides, it's just you and Kenma, or at least one of you, who has to do it, right?" He questions coldly. For a normally gentle, kind soul, he seriously has an attitude of a mother wolf. 

And Oikawa knows that if Sugawara refuses to let Kageyama join in on their little criminal activity, then Daichi would certainly refuse, as his thinking is usually similar along the lines as the silver-haired boy. "But Mr. Refreshing-kun Kageyama is a perfect scapegoat-"

"Why is he here?" Oikawa's spine goes rigid, and he rounds to the source of the low voice. Daichi gazes at him, clearly displeased by Oikawa's presence. Oikawa figures he enjoys these two as well; they treat him as if he has a legitimate conscience, and see through his facade of his popularity front majority of the times, because they don't give a shit. 

"Daichi, how's the college you and Suga went to going for you?" Oikawa twitters, conjuring up a subject. 

Unamused, Daichi blatantly disregards Oikawa, and turns to Sugwara, and repeats his question.  _Rude!_ Oikawa pouts, disliking Daichi's lack of attention for Oikawa. "And why is Kageyama here, too?" He inquires. 

"Oh. Me and Noya had a question."

"And why is  _he_ here?" Daichi applies pressure on 'he'. Oikawa scowls, realizing that they practically christened Kageyama by his name, while they didn't even bother to acknowledge Oikawa by his. Such a thought about him being placed as a lesser being than Kageyama distastes him. 

"Because Oikawa asked where I was, and he asked if I would help him prank someone's room, and when I said no, he asked where I was and came over." Kageyama explains without hesitation or reluctancy. Oikawa recalls how back then, he was desperate, sobbing, and had unjustified bitterness and vindictiveness held in a crushing grip against the boy. Now, his emotions had tamed, and his unfair hatred has simmered after Oikawa received help from Hanamaki and Matuskawa, to just ashes. His annoyance at the moment, compared to his previous feelings for the boy, is rather astonishing, really.

Daichi turns to Oikawa, who just smiles sheepishly while managing to still look beautiful as always. "You, get out." Oikawa has to say, these two, with their exterior attitudes radiating goodness; are quite the scariest things underneath. How suitable and compatible for one another, he muses. "And Kageyama, what was your question with Noya?"

"Yeah. So, how do you get rid of a bloodstain?"

Oikawa's smart enough to take Daichi's command to leave, as a chilling atmosphere settles around him.  _"Who did Noya kill-"_   A furious-calm countenance settles over the brute.

Oikawa fucking runs.

* * *

"Oh, yeah, the Omega captain?" Hanamaki sniggers. "Terushima will certainly crush you."

"In bed." Matsukawa adds helpfully.

Oikawa chokes on his food, as he turns to the two troublemakers. And so, out of being pissed in general, he turns to the two with a flawless grin, as he chatises: "Married couple."

"Hey, at least we found someone." Hanamaki responds smoothly, and even places his arm around the other boy's neck, shoving him close to him.

Oikawa rolls his eyes.

"Unlike you." Matsukawa adds.

"Wait. You two are dating?" Oikawa questions. Sure, he'd often make fun of their odd relationship that blurred the boundaries between friends and couple behavior, but Oikawa knew the two were just best friends in each others' eyes. 

"Wait? We're dating?"

"My, shouldn't you confess first, Hanamaki?"

"I like you."

"I like you too."

"Date me."

"No."

"No?"

"You ate the last piece of muffin yesterday. I refuse to live with such an uncaring hooligan-"

Oikawa gets up and leaves.


	3. HOLY SHIT I ACTUALLY UPDATED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i fucking updated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im alive.
> 
> Also I may have included some headcanons I had from my other work, Dollhouse.   
> Kudos to you if you notice them! Idk man I just really like the idea of someone being able to bake and not blowing up the kitchen.

"Wait, wait." Oikawa slowly gestures. "I can explain. I know this looks really bad, but it's not what you think."

"It seems as though you were trying to egg our dorm, that's what."

"Okay so it's exactly what you think-"

Oikawa watches, flabbergasted, as Kenma, who seems absolutely done with them, drops the entire carton of untouched eggs, and he flinches as the sound of smashing eggshells cracking through their conversation. "I don't even want to be here." Kenma states acerbically to the pierced boy, who raises a sharp eyebrow at his sharp but monotonous timbre. 

"Ah, sir," Kageyama is now flustered, and Oikawa inwardly inhales. Of course, he's left to scrape after the two: Kenma who has zero effort or motivation to pour in, and Kageyama, who cannot socialize for his life, though his oblivious and childish-such attributes could help flatter others and prove their innocence if they take a liking to that dumbass. "I'm sorry we were just-" 

"If you let us go i offer you sex for a week." Oikawa finally states, cringing. Despite what many would probably say about him, he's actually never gone so far to sleep with another student, even though he's in college. 

The legend Terushima, leader of the Omega team of their college, just turns, seemingly unimpressed by Oikawa's offer, which actually, slightly offends him despite feeling extremely relieved by his show of disinterest. After all, nobody's every truly rejected him, and he rarely ever offers anything. He's never even asked a girl out before. He actually found it uncomfortable to be constantly given treats and requests to be one's boyfriend, as he know he can't fully commit while he's still playing volleyball, and, he's actually quite awkward socializing with others even though he can easily read their personalities and characters. He constantly feels as if he's lying to people, by manipulating his facade around to appeal to them, just so he doesn't make them sad.

Snorting, Terushima just yawns as he stretches, his Elmo pajamas riding up his figure. "No. We need a favor, and if you accomplish it, I guess I'll let this one slide and not cave your entire social status as well as getting you expelled for egging and tossing toilet paper onto my dorm building."

Oikawa, light-headed with relief, wants to sink on his buckling knees.

"We need you to assist us in a mission of getting back at the leaders of the Alpha side."

His relief really contorts more into a fainting awareness the moment those words reach his ears.

"Um. Who might that leader be?" Oikawa asks, adopting a sickly sweet tone.

"You might've heard of him, Kuroo Tetsurou."

_Ah. Fuck._

* * *

"We didn't have to egg his house in the first place." Is Kenma's response, and considering all his other comments, this one is sadly the most sympathetic. "I really could've just bought a new PSP." He says. "But, now, we're facing possible expulsion and everyone's going to know us as the ones who failed egging a house after you started screaming at the sight of a snake." He answers sharply, his accusatory gaze flickering to Oikawa, who just sheepishly grins. Right. They got caught because of him. 

Then, Kenma continues, his voice hesitant. "Really. You didn't have to go this far for my PSP."

"Awe? Is this Pudding-chan's way of saying 'thank you'?"

"Yeah. Thanks for being a fuck up."

"Kageyama. Give me that pan." 

"What?" Kageyama's head appears through the kitchen entrance of the dorm room. "Why do you need a pan?" He inquires skeptically, as he steps in, carrying a strawberry cake into the room, before setting it down on the table. Surprisingly, Kageyama happens to be an incredible baker. 

"So that when I commit murder it'll be pinned on you."

At this, Kageyama frowns. "Wait. But you're the ones who are in trouble. I'm not even in college so Terushima doesn't even know who I am and will never see me again, most likely. By the time I do want to come to this college if I don't have another preferable option, then Terushima would've forgotten about me, or he would've graduated." He says, and at this, Oikawa slams his cup down theatrically, before standing up with such force that the couch creaked. 

"I refuse to tolerate the sass in this room," he scoffs. "I came here to have a good time and honestly I feel so attacked right now."

"If you wanted a good time then you shouldn't have come here. It's your fault, you knew fully well we were here." Kenma expounds, while scrunching his nose. His fingers twitch. It's been what? Two days since he's been immersed in his game? It's strange. He went into his classes, for once, without something to occupy his attention other than boring lectures, and even the teachers seemed shocked by the fact that he was paying attention for once. It's not like he has anything else to do, he doesn't have another portable gaming system, and his phone is a regular flip phone, since he didn't see the point of cashing in money for a phone when he could just buy a Nintendo DS or his PSP.

"...you know what I'm not going to even bother acknowledging your rudeness." Oikawa sniffs, as he sits back down, while grabbing a tissue to wipe up the hot chocolate that sloshed over the table, after his dramatic action of smashing the cup back down onto the table. "The point is, we need to figure out what to do, and quietly without Kuroo or anyone else knowing, because otherwise, it's going to be hard for me to deal with them in volleyball tryouts." He exclaims.

Kenma inwardly cringes, and to his demise, Oikawa suddenly rounds to him, "you're still going to take volleyball, right? I already forced you to do so throughout highschool and there's no way I'm going to let you quit now." He hisses with a devilish smile, and Kenma has a sudden urge to deck him over the head.

* * *

"Don't touch me." Kenma bats away Kuroo's long hand. At this, the tall male releases a whine, one that a canine would sound if someone crushed their paw, accident or not. Slinking away, Kenma attempts to slink away, before a hand clamps onto his head, and proceeds to stroke his hair. "Oikawa, I'm sorry, but it looks like I'm not going to join the volleyball team." He states loudly, and suddenly, the hand on his head quickly removes itself.

Inwardly smiling, and relieved by the lack of physical contact, Kenma quickly runs next to Oikawa, who is staring intently at the other players who are currently warming up before showing their talents to the team coach, who will be the ultimate decider of who makes into the team. Kenma has no doubt that Oikawa will be accepted, however, the said boy is clearly not willing to downplay his skills. Knowing Oikawa, he wants to assert dominance to other teammates, by making sure that they know, that they're aware, of his power and make them feel as if his improvement will be limitless.

At least, Kenma knows that Oikawa wants to feel as if he could improve without even an idea of a limit, of an inevitable end. He acts impulsively, in fact, he once smacked Kageyama. Nobody was there to wtach him, to stop him, to make sure that he didn't lose to his insecurity.

And now that he's here, Kenma knows that it'll get dangerous. If Oikawa even feels slightly threatened by anyone else on this team, even though he may be skilled, more motivated, and just simply better than them, he'll probably accidentally kill himself.

"Oikawa." Kenma clears his throat.

"What?" He mutters for an answer, his eyes fixated onto another player.

"You know you'll get in, right? You got in last year despite being a college freshman. You were better than most of your upperclassmen, too."

"I wasn't better than most, Kenma. You didn't see me. I didn't improve. I didn't get better. I was just...wait." His voice trails off, and he squints.

Kenma peers at whoever has successfully captured Oikawa's attention for more than two minutes. Usually, Oikawa comes to a conclusion and analysis of a player after a minute and a half, the most being two.

Well, Kenma hasn't heard a single complaint over his hair or the other players in three minutes.

So there must be someone special.

It's that stocky guy...him...

Kenma's able to catch the blocky letters on the boy's old team uniform that he decided to wear. 'IWAIZUMI'. Right. Him. The one that Kenma believed he could tolerate unlike Kuroo and the 'Bo' guy. "What are you thinking?" Kenma inquires.

"He has an extreme spike. And, look at his footing and the way his muscles are taunt-"

"So you're basically checking him out."

"Um. For scientific reasons," He snorts. "Yeah, but look, as his positioning and the way his body twists along with his shoulder when he hits the ball. He uses his whole body, not like some amateurs over there. He's the only one fit to be a spiker in the group he's practicing with. I don't recognize the other people who are trying out, either. Except for a few, but they clearly aren't fit to be an Ace, but a regular wing spiker, maybe. That's Iwaizumi Hajime. Never played against him, but he was part of Shiratorizawa. I seen videos of him, he was good back then, but now, he's definitely improved a lot more." He evaluates.

"If you weren't you, and I didn't know how obsessive you get over the only thing you're not completely sucky at, I would've dubbed you as a stalker."

"Kenma you're not taking this seriously. Now, go talk to Bedhead-chan. He seems interested in you. Closer you get, easier it is to egg their house. That's like, all we have to do, right?" Oikawa hums.

"Or we could get expelled. That means we don't have to do anymore homework."

"Kenma, stop."

* * *

Kuroo is actually pretty worried about whether or not he'll get into the team this year. He took a year off of volleyball last year. He was overcome with stress last year, especially with his family situation, therefore he decided to put off volleyball. Even though it was the one thing he was motivated to do, and the one thing that he truly enjoyed to do. He did play volleyball every week during whatever free time he had, however, he chose not to join the team.

Because what'll happen if he wasn't good enough? He'd be a disappointment, a burden, but, his teammates would surely support him with plastered on smiles and fake, reassuring nods while they say,  _'you're doing fine'_ even though in reality, he's dragging everyone down and they're just sparing his feelings.

He couldn't deal with that, not that year.

This year, he's willing to attempt to take it on.

Because hell to the idea of not being part of a team, a temporary family, with something he enjoys.

He'll deal with the stress later.

"Hey, Kenma!" The small boy is indifferent to everything Kuroo does, and if he does reveal any sort of emotion, it's usually annoyance. Which makes Kuroo feel guilty and somewhat anxious. He's hoping that the boy is only feigning irritation at him, he doesn't want to actually bother and chase the boy away. He's interesting, fun, and Kuroo wants to tell what he's like. 

That and also he still has his PSP and he wants to ask him why his game character is called 'Appie'.

He can't just let a guy who names a character 'Appie', without any specific pronunciation, go.

"Bro!"

"Hey," Kuroo sniggers when Bokuto leaps towards him with an animated aura. Damn he's so glad Bokuto exists.

He's a stress reliever. As a guy, buried underneath the fact that he's simply not good enough for this college and that he's definitely fucking failing and disappointing his mother, who does not need anymore worries after what happened, and that he's already a disappointment enough as it is-

Bokuto makes him forget. It's hard to feel depressed or just simply tired, burned out, despite everything, when Bokuto's around. With his delicate ego that Kuroo is too scared to shatter out of fear that he'll lose a friend, and with just an innocently cheerful attitude, he's someone that Kuroo doesn't feel the need to impress or defensively rise his ego to try and obscure the insecurities plaguing him on the inside. He doesn't have to do that, because he's genuinely happy around him.

"Bro!"

"Look!"

"Yes?"

_"That dude!"_

"Be more specific we're in a gym full of sweaty boys."

"The pretty one!"

"Um. Oikawa?"

"Brokuroo, I said the  _pretty_  one."

Kuroo squints, and at this, Bokuto emits an exasperated sigh, that happens to be  _very_ loud, and Kuroo feels somewhat self-conscious when it draws looks from others, as well as the coach. Doesn't matter. Bokuto joined last year on the team, and the coach happens to find him a source of innocent amusement.  _"That one!"_ He attempts at a hushed whisper, that comes out as a wheeze in the volume of a scream.

Bokuto's frantically waving a finger at a slender boy at the far end of the gym, twisting a volleyball between his fingers. Curly ebony hair, and hooded eyes, Kuroo can definitely see why his friend is enraptured by his beauty. However, in complete honesty, to Kuroo, the boy just seems  _tired._ Even from here, he can see the orchid patches blossomed underneath his eyes, and his slouched posture.

Poor boy.

Kuroo offers his sympathies.

* * *

 _"I'M HERE-"_ Hinata bursts through the double-doors, running up to Iwaizumi, who just ruffles his head. Laughing, he dances around him. He is very intent on joining this college. He's already visited here enough, that many of his friends' teachers have actually befriended him, finding his company enjoyable. It's true that he's only a second year and still in high school at Shiratorizawa, but he's very sure that he wants to attend a college with a good volleyball team and just generally a motivated sports ciriculum. 

"Oi, Chibi-chan." Kuroo's throaty voice is easy to echo across the gym. He waves, and Hinata quickly rushes over to his side. He recalls when he first came to this college, fumbling over dorm room numbers to find the one that Iwaizumi told him was his, and knocking on it only for Kuroo, dressed in a Pusheen t-shirt and volleyball boxers with Cheeto dust fingers, to open it. 

He was intimidating.

Mainly because he was tall.

Well, though Hinata was ready to fight him in case, Kuroo just invited him in, saying Iwaizumi went out to buy groceries since he's the only one who even knows what to do with the stove since his and Bokuto's knowledge barely stretches to operating a microwave [and mind you, Bokuto once tried to microwave an egg], and even offered to have him finish the movie he was watching.

Well, Hinata easily befriended him. He also learned that he's vulnerable to throwing up from horror movies.

"What brings you here?" Kuroo snickers, as Hinata crushes his arm, as if it symbolizes a hug. 

"I wanted to watch you guys." He chirrups, his eyes glittering.

"Don't you have class."

"No, Kyoutani got bored so he set off the fire alarm and school was cancelled because coincidentally, Kindaichi accidentally set fire to the volleyball cart."

"I. What?" 

"That's so cool!" Bokuto screeches. "I need to meet this guy!"

"Please don't. He's already as humiliated as he is. He's currently hiding in the park in a tree." Hinata informs.

* * *

"Oh my God."

"Fuck."

_"Shiiiit."_

There's a reason why Kageyama bakes cakes for Karasuno everytime they win a match against Nekoma. Kageyama nibbles into the rum cake one of their old seniors, Tanaka, dropped off. He's currently attending the same college Sugawara and Daichi have gone to. They still continue to visit, though, checking in on their old team.

"I don't think this should be given to highschool students. There's enough rum in here to kill someone as small as Noya." One of the freshman of their team, says. Even the newer team members of Karasuno have became acquaintances with Kageyama's old teammates, because they visit so often, usually to scream at them, motivate them, or in Asahi's case, apologize for Nishinoya's ritual screaming whenever someone mistakens him as a freshman of their team.

"The flavor's so strong it's actually disgusting. But it tastes weirdly good." 

"Ew." Tsukishima stabs his spongy piece.

"Doesn't seem that bad-" Yamaguchi begins.

"No, don't eat it." The blonde lamppost says, as he quickly snatches Yamaguchi's piece away from him, and dumps it with his own slice, into the trash. To Kageyama, that's a waste of cake. "It'll make you sick, you're probably lightweight."

"Tsukki, judging by how thin you are, wouldn't it be more reasonable if you were the lightweight?" 

"Call me Tsukki and I'll shove that cake so far up your ass, you'll taste beer for a week."

Kageyama blinks, and decides, he doesn't want his slice of cake in someone's ass. So he quickly scarfs his down, only to hesitate as he actually tastes the cake itself. The bitterness of this cake isn't unwelcomed, but it's definitely...an interesting flavor. He eats the rest.

Ah.

His stomach is not reacting well to it. He probably needs some milk to wash it down.

* * *

Kuroo feels sick. He hasn't necessarily failed at the volleyball tryouts, it's just that, he was definitely not his best, and he fumbled with his blocks more than once. He clutches his stuffed animal cat tighter. Bokuto left the house, ready to party with some guy named Aon, and Iwaizumi retired to his room, killing himself slowly by studying for his upcoming chemistry test. Meaning Kuroo's alone with his thoughts. Which is fine, he likes to evaluate his thoughts more than once without distractions.

It's just, that, it's addictive. Like, overthinking, or just thinking in general, is a drug. He's constantly dangerously overdosing on it, and he's unable to stop. He hates it. He wants to stop overthinking, it always leaves him with negative side effects and mental hangovers, but he can't. By this point, he wants nothing more than to set himself on fire.

A couple of sloppy raps on the door alerts him.

Fuck.

He's too busy drowning in self-pity, and the door's too far away.

And the floor's cold, and he doesn't have his slippers nearby.

"Come in," he shouts. He's pretty sure that Bokuto didn't even lock the dorm room when he left, as there's usually no need to. It's a dorm room. The only way to even get into the building itself, is to have a student ID card, therefore even if the person who knocked is a stranger, he's definitely not gonna be a creepy forty-year-old man that Kuroo could've possibly accidentally swiped right while on Tinder.

The door crashes open, and Kuroo instantly peers over the couch. Oh. It's the blueberry boy that came with Kenma and Oikawa. Then he stops, as the boy nearly trips over the welcome mat. "Are...you drunk?" Now, Kuroo didn't expect the boy to be the type to drink, he seemed much too innocent to do so, despite looking as if he would murder someone over irroitation. That or maybe he only reserves that personality for Oikawa.

 _"Ken-ma!"_ Kageyama groans, his glassy eyes slowly rolling in their sockets, as their host stumbles in. 

"Oh shit-" Kuroo quickly grabs the boy, and unsure what to do with the collapsed boy in his arms who  _does not seem conscious anyMORE-_

He slings the boy over his shoulder, slams the door shut, and curses Kageyama's existence for making him walk out on the cold hardwood floor with bare feet, when the heating's off. The boy's body ribs prod his shoulder, and then, while trying to delicately place the boy down, he may have dropped him headfirst onto the couch.

At least he landed on the couch.

"Crap. It looks like I kidnapped a high schooler- _I just kidnapped a high schooler."_ Kuroo inwardly shrieks as he stares at the dozing figure on his couch. He does not need to evaluate this situation, or deal with it.

Then again, he'll probably be fine. Once Kageyama sobers up, everything will be fine. Probably. It's not like people who will be looking for him, will actually  _find_ the boy, and if they do, they'll just assume he's staying over. Sighing, Kuroo glowers at the boy. 

Now that he's taking up his precious spot on the couch, he can no longer slouch in a spine-denting position that's oddly comfortable while he watches  _Mulan_ to try and distract his emotions. Because honestly, he could really,  _really_ use a distraction.

* * *

"He's taking up my spot."

Kuroo is glad to use Kageyama as a way to skip his morning class, he doesn't want to face his math teacher, and his mind, still throbbing at the fact that _he might not be good enough in the one thing he loves_ , is concerning him, he's planning to just attempt to relax.

It didn't work.

He's been up for the past fifteen hours, and his mind and body, though both drained, physically and mentally, both so _tired_ , some reclusive part of his brain won't let him sleep. It's as if he's afraid that if he sleeps, his outside worries, though they may be temporarily postponed, they'll gradually pile up while he's not conscious for it, and wake up with even more work, and he's genuinely scared of waking up after having problems, because that means he'll have to deal with them unprepared. At least when he was awake, though he may be tired as fuck, he'd be ready for it, it wouldn't surprise him. If he sleeps and just ignores the problem for awhile, knowing that when he wakes up he'll have to deal with it, then he'll be left vulnerable, at least, that's what he theorizes. It's an unreasonable theory, but after he came to that illogical conclusion since he was a sophomore in high school, he hasn't been able to properly sleep since.

A rather irrational fear, he knows, but it's not like his brain ever really listens to him. Considering how he just flooded the coffee machine in the morning, he wouldn't either.

Well, Iwaizumi didn't say anything at least. He had walked into the kitchen, with a cup of hot water that Kuroo suspects he was going to pour into the now-broken coffee machine to create his own cup, before leaving. In fact, he just took one look at Kuroo, curled up on a chair at the dining table, playing Britney Spears softly while surrounded by at least five different cartons of cereal and twenty, crumpled empty bags of family sized chips, and then looked at the murky brown water flowing out of the puttering [and steaming] coffee machine, then to the drooling boy who doesn't belong here tangled up on the couch with the stuffed animal owl that Kuroo gave to him to hug, after stealing it from Bokuto's bed-

And he just left.

 

He just took his cup of hot water, and left. 

 

Good.

Now, Kuroo can crank up  _It's Britney Bitch_ without complaints. Why? Because at this point of the year, his neighbors are probably already have dead so it's not like they'll care. And besides. By his right wall, he can very clearly hear some rather explicit nighttime activities, so they don't have a right to complain. And his left side, well,  _they're weird._ He's pretty sure that there's something wrong with them, because when they greeted him when he first moved him, they gave him brownies. He ate one slice at first.

Then he tossed them out before Bokuto could eat them.

He does not need to get his friends addicted on weed, and while those pot brownies didn't taste bad, they actually even had mint chocolate chips in them [a weakness of his], he  _really_ does not need to get attached on drugs while in the middle of courses. 

"You're not paying attention." Right. Hinata barged in. He's kinda used to pretending he's not there half the time, especially whenever he walks into the bathroom and finds Hinata on the toilet, playing a weird game that requires a lot of screaming or something. 

"Don't you have school?"

"Nah, school's cancelled. Apparently some kid got kidnapped, yesterday. The police thinks that the kidnapper may still be around the area so they decided to advise the kids to stay home for now." Hinata claims.

"And you didn't do that."

"Nah." Hinata's eyes flicker to Kageyama. "He's taking up my spot." He repeats.

"Great, you deal with it then." Kuroo glances at the clock. It's nine. Well, he might as well drag his sorry ass to class, now. "You have the whole day off, right? Then great, you can take care of him while I'm gone!" He grins, as he tosses his pajamas off, standing naked in only his Nemo underwear, as he heads to the bedroom he shares with his roommates, and begins to change.

"Wait, you can't do this to me, I want to see if you made it into the team-" Kuroo quickly shuts the bedroom door, as if that'd not only protect his dignity [he is a very sensitive man and he does not need anyone to know he has a birthmark on the back of his thigh, that oddly resembles a middle finger and a hand], as well as Hinata's abrasive, yet innocent of bad intention or harm, comment.

He doesn't want to hear about volleyball.

Grabbing his backpack, he rushes out the door.

"Good luck!" He shouts as he heads towards his class, laughing as he hears squawks from Hinata following behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this may come off as a little bit confusing, but basically, Kageyama [and every other character his age], are now second years. 
> 
> But, Hinata attended Shiratorizawa, not Karasuno. So did Iwaizumi [idk how a midget got onto Shiratorizawa, but go with it okay].
> 
> Oikawa's also on Seijou, etc. 
> 
> Everything else is relatively the same. Probably.
> 
> Tbh idk where im going with this.


	4. fourofuoufueo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this chapter is short,
> 
> AND GUYS I STARTED A PLOT
> 
>  
> 
> I ACTUALLY MADE A PLOT

He's screaming, because there's a perfectly good reason to.

Daichi would be proud. Because Kageyama's normal response would to just run.

But he hasn't abandoned the crime scene, and rather than running, he's vomiting out incoherable words to Hinata, who's writhing on the floor, listless from shock. Kageyama has no idea what he's doing, this is not his dorm, and when he woke up with an unpleasant headache, there was this  _extremely_ short boy, bouncing by the couch he was on, peering at him curiously.

After learning he was an utter idiot, and Kageyama doesn't want to associate with him, the boy dragged him into the kitchen, and said something about making brownies for this dude named 'Bokuto'. Of course, he recalls this 'Bokuto'; he plays volleyball, and that's basiclally a reasoning convincing enough for him to even bother remembering his character. He's taken after Oikawa, that Kageyama, with photographic memory, can put it to use to study his opponents. 

Oikawa's also told him more than once to study his homework, and that with his type of memory, he could easily memorize Japanese characters and English.

But then, he added that with his stupidity, he'd never make it past level one.

Kageyama long decided to just drown out whatever Oikawa tells him.

But, he wished he'd actually bother to obey Oikawa's claim to not touch the stove. Because now, the oven's smoking, the fire alarm of this dorm is blaring loudly, and somehow, this 'Hinata', has tossed a charred pan out the dorm.

"Oh my God what the fuck." The guy from earlier, Kuroo, steps into the room, his heaving chest indicating he ran. Kageyama faintly wonders how far did the smoke exactly reach, for Kuroo to figure out that something's on fire, and from his floor. "Hey, Shrimp!" The lithe boy steps in, dropping his bags and his normally hooded eyes widening to a frightening extent. "I told you to  _never_ touch anything that relates to gas and heat in this dorm!" He snaps, his voice reaching to pitches that Kageyama considers impressive.

He should become a soprano in some choir.

"I mean. It's not gas. What is this, a car?" Hinata pouts, slumping forward.

Kageyama stares.

Kuroo stares.

"Are you an idiot?" Kageyama finally asks bluntly. He's just curious to see if Hinata's aware of the extent of his stupidity. That's all.

"Kageyama considering how you failed science with a fifty-nine I don't think you should argue-" Kuroo's words are stunted shut by Kageyama's unintelligent shout.

Hinata snorts in unison with Kageyama's shout of surprise. "How the fu-" He refrains from swearing at Kuroo, who Kageyama barely knows, and yet deeply respects due to Oikawa's praises of his volleyball skills. If Oikawa's willing to disgruntingly compliment another player, then to Kageyama, they must be a miracle or a blessing. Something from heaven, where his idol isn't from, at least.

Therefore, he gnaws at the inside of his cheek, and tries _not_ to glare, since according to Tsukishima, that's his only expression [it is not], and he stammers: "How do you know about that?"

"Oh I somehow became gossip-bitches with Oikawa." Kageyama inhales sharply. The one that Oikawa somewhat complimented [his direct words were: "I guess he's not that much of a shitty player", which is a compliment by Oikawa-standards], has somehow gotten on a level of decent-acquaintances with Oikawa? Kageyama doesn't consider them friends, since Oikawa kinda shit-talks even to strangers who are willing to listen to his whining for more than five minutes, but still. Impressive.

He silently decides that Kuroo is a deity either from heaven or hell. He can't tell which, because he's not sure that Kuroo's from heaven if he gets along with Oikawa so well. It's kinda scary, actually.

* * *

Kuroo does not need this right now. 

He really does not.

So, after kicking out two certain idiots out of his dorm, he resigns to his bed, while screaming into his pillow. 

Stress.

He tries to recall the last time eh cried over stress.

He remembers that. It was a bad day.

Bokuto found him at two a.m. in the morning, crying over a package of Chips Ahoy! because they were too crumbly and that just topped the ice cream-epitome of horribleness for Kuroo.

His phone blaring out Britney Spears loudly, he already can tell that someone's calling him. Is it Bokuto? Probably not, because knowing his friend, he probably lost his phone somewhere. It's been two days since they found it after chasing after that stray cat, so Kuroo highly doubts it's him. 

It's probably Akaashi, calling him to tell him to pick up Bokuto, most likely. Or Tsukki, who Kuroo somewhat adopted as his nephew. Even though Tsukishima constantly gives him that look of absolute death everytime Kuroo mentions that he and Bo are his uncles.

He loves them.

Grabbing his phone after Britney reaches around the tenth verse of 'Womanizer', he finally picks up the phone, his thumb jabbing at the screen until he picks up or hangs up-either one works.

Apparently, he must've picked up the phone, because a voice crackles through. 

 _"Tetsurou?"_ At this, Kuroo wishes Hinata and Kageyama were still here so he can hang up  _right now_ and use those two as an excuse. 

"What is it?" He adds, unable to reconcile with the bitter notes underlaying his voice.

_"I was wondering if you're free tomorrow? To just...catch up?"_

He never really liked Naomi. At first, he really did. Naomi was cool. She was fun. She was nice and for awhile, he fully trusted in her. Until she was the one to dump him, claiming that things aren't working, and it was only then, did he realize, she did that just to spawn drama amongst her and her friends.

She's waiting for him to crawl back.

He's pathetic, but not to the level of a cockroach.

 _"...Kuroo?"_ Naomi's once endearing tone [now just irritating], hesitantly continues after his stretch of silence.  _"Maybe...tomorrow at six? We can stop by the school's cafe?"_

"Fine. Sure." He doesn't want to cause even more outrage among Naomi and her creepily stalkish friends. Might as well bend to her will for a bit. "But, I guess I'm going to bring my partner."

 _"Partner?"_ He wonders how he's never noticed. Her sharp tone was blunt and obvious-she clearly has no tact, and he feels foolish and dumb for actually falling for her.

"Yeah. Bye." He hangs up.

Well, that went well.

Unfortunately, he knows that he's going to have to go tomorrow, claiming his partner was sick or some bullshit, but that would mean being underneath the watchful gaze of Naomi and her minions for a long time. Irritating. And she'll probably barrage him with questions on his 'partner', and he cannot deal with that tomorrow.

And Naomi unfortunately already knows all his friends, at least, the ones close enough for him to be comfortable to fake-date him.

Great.

Sighing, he sluggishly drags himself onto his feet, to the other side of the room, to charge his phone. He can't have it by him while studying-he'll most definitely get distracted.

Then, he stops, staring at the PSP, sitting there, untouched and innocent, next to his abused charger.

_Huh._


End file.
